That's the Question
A puzzle show on Challenge where you have to find out the question to the answer. Premise Similar in gameplay and context to Wheel of Fortune and Hangman, two players take turns answering questions to put letters into a puzzle, which is a question. Main Game A blank puzzle is revealed along with the answer (except for the second round where the answer is also blank). The puzzle will flash randomly with the player choosing to stop the flashing by hitting a button. When it is stopped, a question is asked and a scrambled word is shown. The word has one extra letter in it which will go into the question. If the question is answered correctly, points are rewarded times the number of letters put into the puzzle. Letters put in the answer during the last round do not count as points. Solving the question by reading out both the question and the answer will add bonus points to the score. Round 1 In round one to start, a toss-up question was played for the right to play first. Then when a new question appeared, players took turns answering questions/solving scrambles & revealing letters; each letter placed into the question was worth one point, while solving the question was worth an additional five points. Three questions were played in this round. Round 2 Round two doubled the stakes, meaning that the letters were worth two points, and ten points for solving the question; plus each correct answer to a question/scramble now kept control of the puzzle. Several questions were played according to time and when time ran out in the middle of a puzzle, the rest of the puzzle would be played in the same manner as the round one toss-up. The player with the most points at the end of round 2 gets to play the bonus round; the points earned during the main game will be the number of seconds the player has to complete the final question. e.g. 120 points is converted into 120 seconds (two minutes). Bonus Round The bonus round is played the same as the main game except there is a time limit involved, which was always the winning score accumulated by the winning contestant. Also, incorrect answers do not immediately put the letters into the question; the winning contestant must stay on the highlighted spaces until a question/scramble has been answered. The player has to try to put as many letters into the puzzle as possible before time runs out. Afterwards, the player is given another 10 seconds (time leftover should he/she complete the question) to solve the question and answer. The player is allowed to start the question at anytime and if time expires, the contestant is allowed to keep going until the question is solved. Solving the question won £500. Inventor Based on the Dutch show by Intellygents and 2waytraffic. YouTube Link Clips of the show Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Foreign Formats Category:Challenge Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2007 premieres Category:2007 endings Category:Dutch Formats